Smash Academy Chronicles
by XxIriya-EricaxX
Summary: Iriya and Austin are new to Smash Academy. Zelda is killed numerous times. What happens at the academy? Read to find out! Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1 Late for Class

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Super Smash Brother Melee characters, but I do own Iriya, her family, and Austin.

If you find any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. I'm sure theres a lot of them in here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Late for class.

Okay, I am Iriya. I'm not very cute or very bright, but I try to be the best I can be. I just moved to the Smash Town last week, and today I'm starting school at Smash Academy. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of scared. I don't like meeting new people, it frightens me.

So here I am getting ready for school when my little sister Karin comes to the door,

"Sissy! I gotta go potty!"

Here I am standing in my underwear, watching my sister to the pee-pee dance in my doorway. What a way to start the day.

"Okay give me a minute so I can put some pants on." I said digging through my dresser drawer.

"But sissy," she whimpered, "I gotta go NOW." She pointed towards the bathroom.

"Okay!!!" I said a little too loudly as I scooped her up and carried her down the hall to the bathroom. "I helped her undo the button on her pants and then she told me to get out.

"Get out sissy!" she screamed at me.

"What??" I said stunned.

"Get out! If you can go potty by yourself so can I!" she said enthusiastically.

So I left. Then the doorbell rang and I ran down stairs to answer it. I looked through the peep hole and there stood some dude I didn't even know. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple T-shirt and jeans.

I opened the door, "Umm, can I help you?"

His face turned crimson as he looked at me. I looked down and ZOMG! I wasn't wearing pants!!!!!

"EEK!" I screamed as I shut the door in his face and ran up the stairs.

Then Karin came running up to me trying to get her pants buttoned, "Help sissy?"

I helped the 3 year old button her pants and I ran to my room to put on some of my own.

When I was properly dressed I ran back downstairs and swung the door open and...

The blue eyed boy was gone. Great. I probably scared him off answering the door in my pink underwear. I didn't have anymore time to play around though. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and looked up at the clock and realized I was running late.

"ZOMG! Karin!!! Get your shoes on! We have to go NOW!!" I yelled.

I had to drop my little sister off at daycare before I could go to school. Usually mom does this but she had to work overtime last night and wouldn't be home in time. So in otherwords, I was playing mommy this morning.

"Karin!" I screeched, "Did you hear me?" I looked around for my tiny sister as I pulled on my tennis shoes.

I started to freak out, where was my sister?? Then I saw her sleeping on the couch.

"whew.' I thought to myself. I picked her up and grabbed her bag I was suppose to take to daycare and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

------------

No flames please?


	2. Chapter 2 Death by Rake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the SSBM characters. I do own Iriya, her family, and Austin.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Death By Rake

I dropped Karin off at daycare, and thats when I realized I had forgotten my backpack at home. I didn't have time to go back and get it, so I just ran to school without it. As I was running up the stairs the late bell rang. Great, just great. I was late on my first day. When I reached the building I had to slow down to a fast paced walk. I ended up walking right into this poor guy.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but THANK GOD, he wasn't the guy from this morning. If he had been I would have died.

I gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

He smiled and ruffled his hair, "It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." He pointed to a map of the school in his hand, I guess I should have studied this better last night huh?"

I smiled weakly, "Yeah maybe."

"I'm Austin. I'm new to Smash Academy." he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Iriya. I'm new here too." I took his hand and shook it

Then we heard a voice down the hall yell at us, "Hey you kids! shouldn't you be in class?"

"I uhh...got lost!" I managed to sputter.

"Me too. we're both new and we just ran into each other on accident." Austin said trying to get us out of trouble.

"Okay," said the man in a less angered voice, "get to class, the both of you." and he turned around and walked back down the hall.

Austin looked at me, "well this is a great way to start the day isn't it?" he joked.

"I suppose so." i said sighing.

"Aww come on now! don't get all gloomy!" he said patting my head, "What do you have 1st hour?"

"Biology. You?" i replied and asked.

"I have biology also! Lets get going!" he said grinning

So we walked to Biology and stepped in. Everyone stared at us. Why were they staring at us?? WHY?

I froze up and Austin had to drag me across the room. Boy was that embarrasssing.

"Hey um... we're new here." Austin said.

The teacher glared at us, "I can see that, now take your seats." she said pointing to the back of the room.

We walked back there and sat down. A girl with blonde hair leaned over and spoke to me,

"Hello! I'm Zelda! Princess of Hyrule! Who are you?" she said in an annoying giggly voice.

"I'm Iriya," I whispered.

"Austin." said Ausitn opening his book.

"It's nice having new people at Smash Academy! Do you guys like it here so far?" she said in the girly voice.

"Umm... It's okay I guess."

"Yeah." Neither one of us really knew what to say.

"You'll love it here once you get used to it!" said Zelda still giggling.

Then a brown haired girl turned around, "Shut up Zelda, you know this school sucks."

Zelda frowned at the girl, "Malon! thats not a good way to show school spirit!"

Malon ignored her and turned around.

Then the boy in front of me turned around and I froze, It was the boy from this morning! Eek!

He looked at me, and then looked at Zelda, "I agree with Malon, shut up Zelda."

Zelda looked like she was about to cry, so I spoke up,

"It can't be that bad can it?"

The whole class turned around and stared at me, even the teacher.

"Is Zelda telling you lies?" asked the teacher through clenched teeth.

"Yeah she is," replied Malon.

"I hate you Zelda!!" replied the Boy with the blonde hair, pulling a rake out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"This place is so weird." said Austin.

Then the blonde haired boy stared beating Zelda with a rake until her screams stopped and she ceased to move.

"Death by rake, wow." I said. staring at the bloody mess.

"Clean up on level one." Austin said, staring with me.

Then the bell rang and we were off to 2nd hour.

Austin looked at me, "tell me you have Math this hour,"

I glanced at my schedule, "I do!"

"good," replied Austin, "I don't think I could handle this place alone."

And so we got up and walked to math class.

-----------------------

No flames please?


End file.
